Let's Play Minecraft
Let's Play Minecraft is a popular 'Let's Play...' produced by Achievement Hunter. To date, it is the longest running 'Let's Play...' that Achievement Hunter have produced. The first Let's Play Minecraft episode was a roaring success, which then led to a weekly series. In one episode of AHWU, Geoff said that he and the rest of the Achievement Hunter staff will "upload new Minecraft Let's Play videos every week now until we die". Overview The Let's Play Minecraft series is a weekly YouTube series consisting of Achievement Hunter members Jack, Geoff, Michael, Gavin, and Ray all playing Minecraft for Xbox, with the usual episode being around thirty minutes long. In the beginning, the five of them only explored the world and 'griefed' each other. This includes killing each other, and accidentally getting lost or misplacing blocks in a hilarious fashion. In later episodes, the series focused on competition-based gameplay, with activities based around popular PC-version games, like Hunger Games, parkour and The Walls. Occasionally they are joined by guest players such as Caleb, Ryan and Joel as well as community members who made maps that Rooster Teeth have featured. Each of the core members also has a roll/quirk that defines their behavior in the series: *Geoff's character skin is the Master Chief, and is usually the person announcing and running all the competitions. He appears to be the most competitive, as seen by his reactions to losses. He also did not compete in as much Tower competitions as the remainder of the crew, instead standing by and watching the competition. *Jack's character skin is the rider from Trials Evolution, and is usually the one that goes off on his own, due to him being tormented by other players. He is the quietest member of the players. He has the least success of all the Hunters, having won only one competition and having never held the Tower of Pimps. *Michael's skin is Banjo from Banjo Kazooie. At first, Michael's defining quirk was that he didn't know how to play, often making mistakes. Since then he has learned and now his quirk is that he is usually aggressive towards other players, especially Gavin, and refers to himself as "Mogar" as his Warrior name. *Gavin's skin is a Creeper, and is constantly harassing and ridiculing other players. He is frequently the target of the other players' rage. He is also well known for griefing others constructs, usually leading to hysterical rages. Since the new update, his name no longer appears above his head and he is often mistaken for an actual creeper. Despite being the only member to have played the game prior to the Let's Play, he often fails at what he does because of his own actions. *Ray's skin is a man in a tuxedo. He bases this off Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. In going with this character, he is often seen carrying roses in his inventory and showering roses onto the winner of the week's challenge or standing next to walls and showing close-ups of his players face. He also has the most success in the competition games. Achievement City Achievement City is the main base of operations for most episodes of the series. Achievement City was built by Gavin and Geoff, reportedly taking 20 hours (Although most of these were spent building Geoff's house). Each core member of Achievement Hunter has their own home as follows: *'Jack -' A stilted home, standing above a mine. There is a block of wood hanging from the ceiling that, when removed, revealed lava which unsuccessfully aimed to burn down his house. *'Michael' - Standard home. Has some paintings. It was the only house to have a sign that didn't have the owner's name written on it, rather four lines of "Awaiting approval..." *'Gavin' - Made out of cobblestone and features a multitude of artwork that even covers the doorway. *'Ray' - Unlike the other homes, Ray's house is made entirely of dirt and is the smallest. There are no anemities like beds, furnaces, etc. in Ray's home. He was instead given a torch. Ray has attempted many times to improve his home by stealing green wool, and even stealing Gavin's paintings. *'Geoff' - By far the largest structure within the city, Geoff's home is a large smooth stone "monolith". Inside is a vast, empty space, save for a single bed on the far side of the room. The height of the building reaches the build height limit of the server. *'Ryan' - He has joined the Let's Play as of part 27, but has not yet been constructed a house in Achievement City. At the center of the city lies a giant rendering of the Achievement Hunter logo made out of black, green, and white wool. Beneath the city is a vast supply of TNT, triggered by a button somewhere within the city limits. The triggering of the TNT has been referred to as "Plan G". Upon pressing the button, the TNT basement starts detonating, destroying much of the city. Jack's home is barely damaged by the explosion due to his home being further from the TNT basement than other homes. Geoff's home is relatively unaffected due to its size. The entire front half of Michael's home is destroyed in the blast. Gavin loses one of the walls of his home. Ray's home is almost totally destroyed. As time passed, Achievement City grew and now also contains a bridge leading over a neighbouring river and evolved to house an obstacle course, giant statues of a Sheep, a Pig and a Creeper. a jousting arena, and a target practice center, many of which were featured in episodes of Things To Do. Achievement City would then experience further changes as Geoff and Gavin would put in new constructs for future Things To Do and Let's Play Episodes. More recently, the city does not seem to be as enclosed by dirt cliffs and has been flattened out, especially the area next to Geoff's 'monolith'. Also, there seems to have been a river added behind Jack's stilt house along with accompanying bridge. In Episode 25, it has been said that they will build a new city to replace the old Achievement City, since the update 1.8 has been implemented by then. In Part 26, they have found an undergound library within a stronghold that they have set up base in. They have an underground farm. However, Gavin burned some parts of the base. In part 27, they used the old file with Achievement City and moved it to the new Minecraft update for Xbox. As of Episode 30, Achievement City has been upgraded to the 1.0.1 Minecraft Xbox Update. As of Episode 31, Achievement City now has it's own minecart station to enable the crew to make their way to the episode's course. For episode 31, it took the players to the fenced area containing the frames for the coloured wool, which was the main objective for that episode. Tower of Pimps During episode 2, Gavin crafted four gold blocks (36 gold ingots) and stacked them on top of each other. He then declared that he was standing on the "Tower of Pimps". Since then, the tower has become a staple in the Let's Play, with most episodes featuring an activity to either construct or win the Tower of Pimps. The week's winner will get the honour of having the Tower of Pimps stand outside their home for the next week on a block of obsidian (dirt for Ray). Within the office, there is a figure of a Tower of Pimps which rotate from desk to desk, depending on the winner. Currently, the standings for the Tower of Pimps are: 1st. Ray - four times (won a few no-tower matches) 2nd. Michael - three times (won some no tower matches) 3rd. Geoff, Gavin, Ryan - had Tower once (Geoff also won a few no tower matches) 4th. Jack & Caleb - had Tower 0 times. (Has won only 1 non-tower competition in the Let's Play yet.) Episodes Trivia * Ray has lagged out of the game more often than any other Let's Player * In Parts 3 and 5, the crew left the game open and two unknown Minecraft players joined the game, but left soon after * Any competition that has chests of items or structures that are assigned to specific players always has at least one rose in or around the chest/structure given to Ray * So far, Ray has '' ''won every Tower game where he had roses. * Despite Gavin's antics, Caleb appears to be the most provocative member, having annoyed Jack on being on the opposing team and angering Ray for tossing his roses into lava, with Ray going as far as jokingly threatening to kill Caleb's family. In the fishing jamboree, Caleb moved fish around to different player's chests. *Ironically, Gavin, who uses the Creeper skin, has encountered more Creepers than any other person on the crew Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows